Dying From My Love
by BBQkitten
Summary: "The fire that used to burn brightly in Ichigo's eyes was nearly extinguished. He looked so helpless and small lying on the futon with the large blanket covering him, even my hand appeared to be bigger and stronger than his."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_Ichigo's POV_

I don't know when it exactly began—this strange fascination I developed for him. It started out as passing thoughts. I'd wonder what he was doing or where he was before I pushed the thought from my mind and write it off as nothing. Then I found myself wondering, _how would Byakuya handle this?_ As the days passed I found my mind more and more occupied with thoughts of the sixth squad captain; his haughty attitude, his unwavering confidence in the law, even his cold expressions.

When I had gone to Soul Society I stayed at the Kuchiki Manor in a guest bedroom next to Rukia's. For the most part we were left alone and I never saw Byakuya for more than just a passing glance. It was not until the third night of my week-long vacation from Karakura that I saw him.

Rukia and I had just sat down for dinner—which was usually just us—when Byakuya walked in and sat between the two of us. He picked up a plate from the center of the table the servants had laid out in case he did happen to decide to have dinner with us and began filling it with food.

Rukia paused mid-sentence when he had walked in and took his seat. She quickly recovered and murmured a quiet, "Good evening, Nii-sama," before looking down at her plate and taking a bite. The atmosphere in the room became very heavy and uncomfortable, in my opinion at least. I forced my eyes to look down at my plate when I realized I had been staring at Byakuya ever since he came into the room. I had been—plainly putting it—checking him out. Most of the contact I had with him before tonight had been in battle. Either against or with him, verbally or physically—we were always fighting. Looking back, I think I must have been a masochist because I always came out of the fights with some kind of injury but it never took long for me to come back for more.

The cold steel grey of his eyes had fixed on me as I quickly pushed my wandering head back down. "Do you need something Kurosaki?" His voice was hard and monotonous as he spoke to me and had I not been used to his tone it would have sent shivers down my spine.

I looked up at him, forcing myself to keep my eyes from wandering around the smooth contours of his face. I shook my head in response, feeling rather glum for a change, and looked back down at my plate, taking a bite. The rest of the dinner was silent, very much unlike the happy, carefree atmosphere from earlier, the clinking of our chopsticks were the only noises that broke the quiet. That night, once we had all retired to our respective beds, I stared up at the ceiling unable to turn off my rampaging thoughts.

I had always known that I never liked girls but, as crazy as it sounds, it never occurred to me that I would be attracted to guys instead. My realization that I was attracted to Byakuya was shocking. At first, I denied it whole heartedly; refusing to admit that I had any such feelings for the stoic taichou, refusing to even think about him. I went home that week with a large frown on my face still trying to convince myself that I didn't feel anything towards Byakuya.

I realize now that it was all in vain.

The next couple of weeks were pure torture for my poor heart. I tried so hard not to think about him, convincing myself that I didn't feel anything. That I _couldn't_.

Well, I _tried._

But any progress I may have made in forgetting about my crush on Byakuya immediately turned to naught when I had to return to Soul Society for one of the captains' meetings because they wanted me to be aware of the issue or whatever. It turned out to be completely irrelevant to me or Karakura in the long-run. It wouldn't have been so bad if _he_ wouldn't have been there. Everything I had worked so hard for over the last couple of weeks were ruined within a matter of seconds after entering the first division barracks. He, like always, refused to acknowledge my existence but since coming to terms with my embarrassing fascination with him I discovered that it hurt a lot more than I ever dreamed possible. I quickly masked my face to hide the hurt that I'm sure would have passed by had I not reacted fast enough. As I passed by Ukitake he gave me a small frown, making me think he saw the flash of pain before I had reigned it in, but luckily he didn't say anything which I was thankful for.

After the meeting, Renji dragged me out to the ninth squad barracks where Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were passing around a bottle of sake. As soon as they saw us they called us over jubilantly Renji immediately accepted the offered bottle of sake and took a large swig. When the same bottle was then offered to me I shook my head and said, "I'm underage."

"Underage, smunderage," Ikkaku slurred.

I folded my arms across my chest as he pushed the bottle toward me again. "Not happening." Ikkaku scoffed and Renji grunted while everyone else stayed silent, not caring if I got drunk or not. After almost twenty minutes of pestering from Renji and Ikkaku I finally gave up and left. Half an hour later found me wandering aimlessly through the streets of Seireitei.

My silent wandering was broken by the kind, quiet voice of Ukitake, "Ichigo-kun," I turned around to face him and was surprised to see his face creased in worry. "Are you alright? You seemed like you were in pain during the captains' meeting today. Did you get hurt? Would you like me to take you to Unohana's, I'm sure she could patch you up?"

I forced a smile on my face, reality hitting me full force once again, "I'm fine Ukitake-san. Thank you for being concerned though."

He gave me a sad smile and I knew he didn't believe me. "Alright." Ukitake laid a hand on my shoulder, "How about you come and have tea with me, I don't believe I've had the opportunity to just 'hang out', as you kids say, with you yet."

His warm smile and hopeful expression was too much for me to turn down, so we set off to the thirteenth's barracks. Not surprisingly, Kyoraku was there lying across the small sofa in Ukitake's office a half empty bottle of sake in his hand.

Ukitake quietly walked over to him and began gently shaking his shoulder, "Shunsui, get up. This isn't your office." He started shaking his shoulders a little more fiercely. "Shunsui, wake up. _Wake up._" When Kyoraku remained unresponsive Ukitake sighed and got up, walking over to his desk where a small, dark cup laid. Ukitake picked it up and brought it back over to where Shunsui lay. "I'm sorry my old friend, but this is ridiculous." Ukitake lifted the cup above Kyoraku's head and tipped it over so the clear liquid fell onto his face. Immediately Kyoraku leapt up sputtering and looking around wildly for the source of his sudden awakening.

I couldn't help but laugh at Kyoraku-san's baffled expression, Ukitake not far behind me. After a few moments Kyoraku chuckled good heartedly and got up, grabbing onto Ukitake's shoulder while saying, "Juushiro, my friend, what are you doing here?"

Ukitake smiled lightly, "Well this is my office." He gestured over to me, "Ichigo-kun and I were just about to sit down to tea, would you like to join us?"

Kyoraku laughed, "You know I can't turn you down Juushiro. And your tea is always a reason to stay."

Ukitake's smile brightened considerably, "Well then, why don't we all sit down." Complacently, I walked over and sat at the low table, accepting the preferred cup that was handed to me.

Surprisingly, I found myself enjoying having tea with Ukitake and Kyoraku. They told me a few stories about their time at the Shinigami Academy—pranks they pulled on teachers, things they studied—and in exchange I told them stories about my past.

It was about an hour later, when we had retired to the couches in his office that Ukitake brought up the topic I had sincerely hoped he had forgotten about.

"So Ichigo-kun," He began. "What happened to you? You looked like you were in true pain today in the captain's meeting."

Kyoraku looked at me in shock, "Are you sick Ichigo-kun?"

I gave them a smile, keeping any cringe that might have wanted to appear under wraps, "I'm not sick and I wasn't in pain. It was probably just the lighting, Ukitake-san."

Ukitake gave me a disapproving frown, "Ichigo-kun, I saw pain flash across your face when you first entered the room before you covered it up. Had I not seen it I would have never known, but I did see it and I _do _know. So please tell me so I can help you."

_You can't,_ I think, _it would have been better had you never seen anything._ "I'm sorry," I said, standing up. "But it's getting late and I'm sure Renji and the others are probably wondering where I've wandered off too." I headed towards the door. "Thank you for the tea Ukitake-san, it was nice getting to know you and Kyoraku-san."

As I was half way out the door Ukitake called out, "Ichigo." I turned around giving him the most convincing smile I could muster. "Just know that we're always here if you need us alright? Whenever you feel like talking come find one of us and we'll gladly listen."

I nodded, keeping the smile on my face, "Will do, Ukitake-san." And with that I left his office.

I didn't return to Renji and the others that night. Instead, I requested the Senkaimon to be opened and fled like the coward I was to the World of the Living. I knew I was going to regret my decision later when the drunken idiots I call my friends sobered up enough to realize that I had disappeared but at that particular moment I couldn't care less.

As soon as I got to the World of the Living I ran to my house and returned to my body before falling asleep all the while holding back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

In the days that followed I steadily began to withdraw from everyone little by little. Don't get me wrong, I didn't do it intentionally; I just couldn't handle putting on a happy façade for everyone. I know my human friends noticed right away but they were easily appeased with a smile and an assurance that it wasn't anything they did. I began to eat less and less, unable to keep any food down. I knew I probably should have gone to a doctor but I didn't think he could help. Was there a cure for unrequited love and a broken heart?

On Friday, a week after I returned to the World of the Living, Rukia greeted me in my bedroom after school.

With a kick to the face.

Honestly, I shouldn't have expected anything less of her—violence was how she got her point across. Even though I knew I should have expected it didn't mean I let her off without thorough verbal abuse in retaliation. I believe the insults _maniac, midget, _and _abusive_ were thrown at her in my rage the most. She retaliated in the same fashion and before we knew it we were having an all out verbal war with each other—with Rukia adding her fist or foot every once in a while.

After a few minutes we calmed down and I dropped my bag down by my desk before falling gracelessly on top of my bed. "What are you doing here Rukia?" I asked exasperatedly.

She seemed surprised and responded kind of standoffishly, "I'm here because you disappeared from Soul Society and Renji and the others were worried about you!"

I snorted, "Yeah, in all their drunken stupor."

"Fine, they were drunk and didn't realize that you disappeared until the next afternoon—" _snort._ "—but you were supposed to come see me after you were done hanging out with the boys."

I gave her a funny look. "We never made any plans."

"Baka!" She screamed, slapping me upside the head before falling back onto my desk chair. In a quieter voice she said, "We always hang out when you come to Soul Society. What's gotten into you Ichigo? You've been acting weird lately."

I sighed, folding my hands behind my head. "Nothing's wrong, Rukia. I just didn't want to try to hunt you down. You're never in the same place for more than ten minutes, Ukitake-san has you running around Seireitei like crazy—I'm surprised he hasn't promoted you to lieutenant yet."

She huffed in annoyance. "That's never stopped you before, Ichigo."

I rolled my eyes and looked lazily up at the ceiling, "Did you really just come here because Renji and the others were 'worried?'"

I saw her cross her arms irritably, "I was worried too! Do you know how long it took me to get clearance to come to Karakura?"

I paused, tapping my finger to my chin thoughtfully, "Um, a week?"

Rukia growled, "Don't get smart with me, you idiot!"

We traded insults a few more times before we moved on to lighter topics, like how our weeks went. I told her about the increase of hollows that seemed to jump out of nowhere lately, conveniently leaving out the part about how all of the hollows were appearing at night leaving me sleepless.

A few hours later, Rukia sighed and got up. "I need to be getting back; I really did just come here to make sure you were okay. Ukitake-taichou says hello."

I nodded, getting up from my bed to give her a quick hug. "Say hi to everybody for me, alright midget?"

My words got the desired effect when Rukia slapped me upside the head and jumped over to the window. "Get some sleep, baka. You look like one of the walking dead." She smiled and opened the window and just before she jumped, she turned around and said as an after-thought, "Everyone's noticed that something's up with you, Ichigo—even Nii-sama has commented on how off you seem." With that Rukia turned around and jumped out of the window, leaving me frozen in place.

**AN: Yay! First chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

(Rukia POV)

After visiting with Ichigo, I returned to Soul Society a little regretfully. Ichigo looked unwell. The most obvious was the dark bags underneath his dull, lifeles eyes. He seemed to be suffering but he was so good at hiding his feelings I could never decipher them without help from an outside source.

What really worried me was the fact that I wasn't the only one that noticed Ichigo's odd behavior. I had originally planned on bombarding him before school and then dragging him back to Seireitei to hang out with Renji so he could stop worrying about the kid but when Ishida intercepted me and warned me I decided to change my plans.

_It was early morning and before I could jump out and grab Ichigo, from where he previously was leaving his house, Ishida grabbed me by the back of my hakama. _

"_I don't think you should do that Rukia," He said gravely, pushing his glasses up with his finger. "Kurosaki has been sick lately."_

_I turned around and gave him a confused look. "Sick? What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" The questions spewed from my mouth before I could rein them in._

"_Just watch him today and you'll see what I mean. Everyone's noticed but we just assumed that he wasn't getting enough sleep because of all the hollows but I've taken over half of them so he should be getting more but it appears that he is continuously getting less. He's also been very evasive and is always finding a reason to leave whenever anyone tries to start a conversation with him. We're all worried about him."_

_I nodded, accepting him advice and found a place to hide where I could watch him._

_And watch I did. _

_I spent the day lurking outside of his school, peering in through the windows like the creeper I felt. The more I watched, the more I wished I hadn't. It was obvious to anyone who looked that Ichigo was different. _

_He was withdrawn and reclusive throughout classes and free time. Any former boldness that had been within him before had disappeared. A couple of times I found him falling asleep at his desk—something he never does because he believes he has to pay attention when he's actually in school to make up for the time he's out of it because of Hollows and Shinigami business. Ichigo's normally vibrant complexion was sallow and sunken in reflecting his lack of sleep and his uniform that used to fit him perfectly now hung limply on his body. _

_The more I watched him the more I began to wish I had just stayed in Soul Society. His sickness, for lack of a better word, saddened me more than I could have ever imagined it would. I didn't realize how attached I had become to the loud, obnoxious strawberry until I saw him in such a weak and melancholy state. I could tell something was wrong with him immediately; Ichigo was never so inaccessible to other people, especially to his friends. _

Something must be seriously wrong with my little strawberry for him to be acting this way and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. After checking in with my captain, I flash-stepped to the sixth's barracks, hoping to find Renji. As I neared his office I saw Nii-sama out of the corner of my eye.

"Rukia," Nii-sama appeared in front of me before I could blink. "What are you doing here?" His voice was low and cold as usual but it wasn't filled with annoyance like it once was—I could thank Ichigo for that.

"I was here to see Abarai-fukutaichou if he wasn't busy."

"He is finishing up some over-due paperwork that he neglected to do earlier."

I nodded. "I see. Thank you Nii-sama, I will just meet up with him later then." I bowed to him and made to leave before his voice stopped me once more.

"If you have a problem Rukia, you may always come to me for guidance." My eyes widened in shock for a moment before I nodded.

"I don't believe you would want to help with my problem if you knew what it is about, Nii-sama, because it has to do with Kurosaki Ichigo."

His eyes narrowed. "Did he do something to hurt you, Rukia?"

"No, nothing like that. He has been very kind to me." I said shaking my head fiercely.

His eyes become less hostile, softening to a degree. Nii-sama led me over to a nearby bench and sat down next to me. "What could have happened to Kurosaki Ichigo to make your eyes become so filled with sadness?"

My eyes widened slightly at his observation. "I believe he is sick, Nii-sama." At his questioning glance I continued, "He hasn't been sleeping or eating and he's completely isolated himself from everyone. When I went to check on him he acted like everything was fine but it was so obvious he was hurting. I'm worried about him Nii-sama. If he is sick he won't admit it and that will only make it worse." I hung my head and rested my hands lightly on my thighs.

Surprisingly, Nii-sama laid his hand on top of my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I'm sure whatever is happening to Kurosaki he will be fine. A simple sickness cannot take down something that stubborn."

I nodded and thanked him before taking my leave and returning to Ukitake-taichou.

Nii-sama's response to my problems was truly astonishing. I had expected him to scoff and tell me that the health of an insignificant human was not worth my worry. Nii-sama almost seemed to care about Ichigo.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that I became truly fearful for Ichigo's life. Urahara-san had sent word to Soul Society, asking Renji and I to come to Karakura as soon as possible. We both immediately got permission from our captains and ran through the Senkaimon as fast as we could. When we arrived we came face to face with Yoruichi, who had a very worried expression on her normally playful face, and she led us to Urahara's shop.

The atmosphere was thick around the shop; it suffocated me with every breath I took. Jinta and Ururu were nowhere in sight; their broom and baseball bat were lying haphazardly on the ground and the front door to the shop was wide open. Renji and I went in cautiously, keeping an eye out for anything that might produce danger. We didn't sense anything bad as we entered the shop but that didn't calm our raging hearts any. I could feel Jinta and Ururu in one of the back rooms along with Tessai and Urahara. Then I sensed Ichigo and felt my bones chill to the core.

It was weak, much weaker that it had ever been before. I pushed passed Renji as I ran to the faint reiatsu of my friend. When I entered the room I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips.

Ichigo was lying on a futon completely motionless. The only sign that he was still even alive was the slight up and down of his chest. I walked slowly over to the broken man and knelt down next to him.

"Ichigo," I whispered, "What's happened to you?" I closed my eyes and grasped his hand tightly, hoping that he would squeeze back.

His fingers didn't even twitch.

Urahara cleared his throat slightly, gaining my attention. "As I'm sure you know, Ichigo hadn't been feeling well lately but he went off and fought a group of hollows. He collapsed from exhaustion and the hollows attacked him. If it hadn't been for Sado-san and Ishida-san, I don't think Kurosaki-san would still be with us. Inoue-san and Tessai healed all of his physical wounds so I he should be fine but he hasn't woken up yet and he should have a while ago. I'm not quite sure that I know what is wrong with him but I have a feeling that it would be most beneficial to him if he were in Soul Society where Unohana could look after him and hopefully heal him—she is the best healer I know. Inoue-san tried to heal him but without knowing what was wrong she couldn't reject the damage.

"I believe whatever is keeping him asleep is connected to Seireitei. I think it would be best if he were with you. Whatever's happened to him has seriously hurt him, both mentally and physically, and if anyone could get to the bottom of this it would be Unohana-taichou."

I nodded my head and looked to Renji who was already pulling out his soul pager, "I'm on it." He walked out of the room with his cell already pressed against his ear.

I looked back down at Ichigo and smoothed over the wrinkles on his forehead that seemed to be present even in sleep while still keeping one hand firmly in his.

Slowly his facial expression began to change and he squeezed weakly on my fingers. "Rukia?" His voice was crackly and broken sounded from disuse. I briefly wondered when the last time he actually spoke was but quickly let it pass.

"Yeah, I'm here Ichigo," I my voice was quiet, not like my usual loud, boisterous tone. "How're you feeling?"

He gave me a weak smile. "Don't look so sad, Rukia, I'm fine."

My frown deepened and I pulled my hands away from him. "Have you seen yourself lately, Ichigo? And I don't just mean today! You were acting funny the last time I visited too! What has gotten in to you Ichigo? You're one of my best friends and I hate seeing you like this. I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me what's wrong so I can help fix it." I started out yelling but by the end my voice became tiny and sad. "Please, tell me what's wrong, Ichigo." I whispered brokenly.

He looked at my hands that were placed in my lap, "I don't think you can help," His voice was so small I could barely hear him when he spoke. "I don't think anyone can. I think I know why I'm like this, but I could also just be using it as an excuse. And I can't tell you what I think is wrong because… it's too personal and I don't want to find out what you would do if you found out. You're too important to me, Rukia, and I don't want to lose you over this. Please, just let it be?" He pleaded. He was so small and weak sounding, I felt my heart break into tiny pieces. The fire that used to burn brightly in Ichigo's eyes was nearly extinguished. Ichigo looked so helpless and frail, lying on the futon with the large blanket covering him; even my hand appeared to be bigger and stronger than his.

I closed my eyes, "For now," I said in a half whisper. "I'll leave it be for now, but you are going to tell me eventually. Renji and I are going to take you back to Soul Society with us." He opened his mouth to protest but I held up a finger, stopping whatever words might have come out of his mouth. "No exceptions, Ichigo. You may have deluded yourself into thinking that you're fine but anyone with eyes would plainly disagree. We're taking you back because we care about you and want you to get better."

Ichigo scowled but the normal ferocity that usually came with it was nowhere in sight. When he spoke, his voice only held a small fraction of the volume that normal, irate Ichigo would have produced. "Do I even have a say in this?"

"Nope," Renji stated loudly, walking in to the room. Then in a quieter voice he turned to me and said, "Yamamoto-soutaichou approved. He's sent some hell butterflies for us; they'll be there when we open the gate."

I nodded my head and looked over to Ichigo. Urahara handed me Kon and I roughly yanked the mod-soul out of the stuffed lion, ignoring his enraged protests. I walked over to Ichigo and opened his mouth, holding his jaw firmly so he couldn't jerk away. When he finally swallowed Kon, he fell out of his body and rolled a few feet across the floor before coming to a stop.

"Nee-san! How could you? I thought you loved me. Why do you treat me so cruelly?" Kon yelled as soon as he entered Ichigo's body. He went to get up but only managed to rise a few feet before he collapsed in a huff. "Damn it Ichigo. What the hell did you do to your body? It's like you have no muscles left."

"Kon," I said, drawing his attention back to me. "You stay here and do whatever Urahara-san tells you. Got it?"

Kon looked down, "Hai, Nee-san."

"Good," I said as I nodded my head and walked over to Ichigo. Renji followed close behind and picked up the teen bridal-style.

"What the hell, Renji?" Ichigo weakly protested, trying to push away from his chest. "I can walk."

Renji laughed before unhooking Zangetsu and putting him on his own back. "Like hell. I can barely even feel you pushing on my chest right now, and knowing you, you're using a good amount strength to do it. Face it kid—you're too weak right now. Let us take care of you for a change." Ichigo fought for a moment longer before dropping his hands in his lap and nodding dejectedly. Renji repositioned the substitute so his head was more comfortably on his chest before remarking, "Damn kid, you've lost weight. You probably weigh less than Rukia."

Ichigo grunted but didn't say anything, settling for resting his head more firmly on Renji's chest and closing his eyes, clearly done talking. I shrugged and headed outside with Renji and Ichigo close behind me. We thanked Urahara-san and walked through the Senkaimon.

By the time we reached Seireitei Ichigo was already fast asleep in Renji's arms. I giggled softly, making sure not to wake the slumbering teenager. "You two look so cute together. I wish I had my camera; I'd take a picture. It's so rare to see both of you so close and not trying to kill each other."

A red tint spread across his face, "Shut up, Rukia. We don't always try to kill each other."

I snorted and rolled my eyes but let the subject drop. "Come on, Renji, let's get going. I'm sure Unohana-taichou is waiting for us."

Renji nodded his head and together, he and I flash-stepped all the way to the fourth, being very careful of our fragile package.

Unohana-taichou was waiting for us outside of the division four barracks. When we got close enough to see her face the smile that was normally spread across her face was nowhere to be found, instead, a small frown played across her lips that made her forehead crinkle. "Oh dear," She said walking up to put a gentle hand on Ichigo's forehead. "He does not look well at all." She tenderly took Ichigo from Renji's arms and situated him in her own. "I'll take him and see if I can find out what's wrong with him. You two need to go check in with your captains right now and I will send word when you can visit him. I'm sure Ukitake will want to know what you know about Ichigo, Rukia-san."

I bowed, "Hai, Unohana-taichou. Thank you for doing this."

"Kurosaki-kun means a great deal to a lot of people. I'm happy to do this, though I wish there wasn't a need." She nodded to Renji and I before walking into the building with the slumbering Ichigo held tightly to her chest.

With a final bow Renji and I parted ways, returning to our respective captains.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed—it means a lot to me. Please continue to review so I know what you are thinking of it. The more you review the faster I update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**Chapter 3**

(Ichigo's POV)

I had been sleeping for a long time.

I could feel it in my muscles when I woke up in the unfamiliar surroundings. The first thing that assaulted my senses were the bright lights that immediately made me flinch and close my eyes again in hopes of blocking the inevitable headache. The next thing that broke through my fog of sleep was the quietly talking voices outside of my room. Though, the more I looked at it the more I realized that it wasn't my room. The walls were too white, the floor was too clean, and my crazy father wasn't breaking through the window to attack me like he usually does when I wake up in the mornings. The light coming through the window over my bed was an odd color for morning though; it seemed as if it was directly over head not coming from the horizon.

What time is it? Where am I?

My brain was foggy and I couldn't help but feel as if I was missing something huge—like I slept through something important. Or maybe something happened before I went to sleep. The last thing I remember was walking home from school and feeling depressed—as was the usual as of late—and then a large wave of lethargy swept over me. I don't remember anything afterwards. I must have passed out on my way home and someone brought me to a nearby hospital.

The voices outside of my door get louder and then it opens revealing Unohana-taichou with a blushing Isane behind her.

I tried to smile to ease the worry that was swimming in their eyes but I found that I couldn't bring myself to pretend to be even a little happy and ended up with a grimace.

Unohana-taichou smiled kindly as she walked over to me and picked up my wrist to check my pulse. "Good afternoon, Ichigo-kun." She said, sparing me a glance before returning her concentration to checking my vital signs.

"Uh, good afternoon, Unohana-taichou." After a few moments I asked, "What am I doing here?"

"You're sick, Ichigo-kun, and you're here because no one in the living world can figure out what's wrong with you."

I nodded distractedly as I pondered over what she had said. Had I really gotten so bad that other people thought it necessary to bring me to Unohana? Suddenly a wave of tiredness crashed over me forcing me to blink heavily.

"I'm tired," I said, leaning back further into my pillow. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep?"

Unohana looked down at me with pity in her eyes, "Of course Ichigo-kun. Let someone know when you wake up though alright?"

I nodded absentmindedly, not hearing half of what she said as I drifted off into oblivion, unable to stay awake any longer.

When I woke again, the room was bathed in dim, red light from an early morning sun. I slowly sat up, being careful of my sore muscles, and took a better look at my surroundings. The room was unbelievably plain: white walls, white bedding, and no decorations that I could see. There was a quiet knock on my door that was immediately opened to reveal the gentle smile of Unohana-taichou.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Ichigo," She said, walking over to my bed and laying a tender hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head and cleared my throat, "Good morning, ma'am," I said, trying to keep up the light, airy tone she had in her voice.

Unohana gave me a sad smile and sat down in the chair next to my bed. "It's nice to see your eyes again, Ichigo-kun. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Her question was obviously meant to be rhetorical because she continued to speak, acting as if she hadn't asked anything at all. "What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

I bit my lip and thought back. I remember going to school, and I remember walking home, but I don't remember ever arriving there. Did something happen on my way home? I looked up at Unohana-taichou, "I remember walking home after school—I don't remember anything after that."

She nodded her head, "You don't remember the hollow attack at all?"

"There was a hollow attack?" I asked alarmed and immediately began to worry about my family and friends. What if, because I was out of it, they got hurt?

Unohana must've known what I was thinking because she added, "You were the only one who got hurt Ichigo."

I let out a relieved sigh and leaned back against the pillows. "That's good, at least."

"Ichigo-kun," Unohana-taichou said, placing a gentle hand atop my own. "I know you probably won't want to talk about this but at this point in time I can't give you a choice in the matter anymore… When you were injured by the hollow your human friends healed you. You were brought to me because you wouldn't wake up. Based on what your friends have told me, I have come to the conclusion that something is troubling you greatly." She gave me a pointed look when I opened my mouth to disagree and continued. "I am going to be your temporary psychologist and we are going to get through whatever is troubling you alright?"

I sighed and shook my head in defeat, "Do I even have a choice?"

She gave me one of her special smiles, "That's the spirit, Ichigo-kun."

"When did you start feeling depressed?"

"I'm not depressed."

Smile.

"When did you start feeling depressed, Ichigo-kun?"

"I-I don't know… a couple of months ago, maybe?"

"Has anyone close to you died recently?"

"No."

"Have you had any problems in your studies?"

"No."

"Are you having any relationship troubles?"

"… No."

"Do you want to _be_ in a relationship?"

I huffed and crossed my arms, "What teenage boy in their right mind _doesn't _want to be in a relationship?"

She smiled kindly and reached over to grab my hand. "Is there a girl you like?"

I pulled my hand away and looked down at my blanket, suddenly finding it's fraying edges much more interesting than the captain in front of me. "It's not a girl."

I looked up briefly to gage her reaction as her eyes widened fractionally before returning back to their regular size. "So it's a boy," She gave me a gentle smile and leaned back in her chair. "Who is it? You are such a nice boy, I'm sure whoever you like will gladly return your feelings if you were to express them."

I gave a cold, empty laugh, "I really doubt that. He has no interest in me whatsoever."

"Oh? Who?"

I crossed my arms, "Not happening. I'm sorry Unohana-taichou, but there is no way I'm telling you."

"And why not?"

"Because it's personal and I don't think it's your business."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, it became my business the moment you were carried into my office like a rag doll. It's my duty to bring you back to 100% and I can't do that unless you talk to me." Her voice had turned cold, any playfulness that had previously warmed her tone was gone leaving behind an empty, hollow sound that chilled me to the bone.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath, "Byakuya." There was a moment of silence in which neither of us spoke. "But it doesn't matter anyway because he will never feel the same. He hates me and I want to hate him. I have every right to hate him! But I can't. I can't bring myself to despise him because… because I-I think I lo-…"

Unohana gently pats my hand and pulls me into a hug. "I understand. You don't have to say anything more, Ichigo-kun."

It had been two weeks since I had woken up in Unohana's care and, according to her, I had slowly been making improvements. Though, she says I still have a long way to go before she feels comfortable releasing me. I find that most of my time as of late has been spent under the watchful eyes of Renji and Rukia in squad four's garden. A couple of days ago Renji and I were sitting next to a small koi pond when he brought up an unusual topic.

_It was late in the day when Renji stopped by to talk to me. He had just gotten off work and was rubbing the sore muscles from his shoulders. _

"_You know," He said, sitting down on the soft grass next to me. "We all want you to get better. Everyone's really worried about you—even taichou. He's been acting really strange lately, always asks about you too. I think you've rubbed off on him more than you think. So you better recover soon, okay? " He gave me a friendly pat on the back before standing up. "I'd stay longer but I have a mission early tomorrow morning so I need to get some extra sleep."_

_I nodded my head and he left with a parting wave over his shoulder. _

I haven't seen Byakuya since I arrived and, to be honest, it made me a little angry. I knew he was asking about me therefore he had to care about my well being to some extent and if that were the case wouldn't he have just come by? But then again, if he did come by what would he say? 'I hope you get over my not loving you'? Thinking rationally, he would never take time out of his busy day to come visit someone he didn't like. I really did want him to come though, even if it was just to tell me I was a waste of space. _God,_ I thought, _I'm acting like a love sick teenager._

"_**That's because you are one."**_

I growled and pushed my hollow down thinking, _Just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean I have to act like one. I've defeated some of the greatest villains in Soul Society history, I can hardly start to act like a teenager now. _

I stood up and brushed the loose dirt off of my clothes and began to make my way back inside. I had been trying my hardest to act like I was getting better but unfortunately Unohana-taichou wasn't buying it, so I was stuck in the fourth longer than I ever had been before.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," A voice called out, freezing me in my tracks.

I knew this voice. This frosty, vacant voice that could send shivers down a grown man's spine. This voice could only belong to one person, "Byakuya."

**AN: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I feel terrible for making you guys wait this long! I just had so much to last week that I never had time to sit down and write. I swear, all of my teachers coordinated together and planned all of their tests on the same two days. So I was studying my butt off all week. :( But I'm back now, though I have to warn you all—I don't know when my next update will be. My AP Psych test is in two weeks! Gah! I'm so nervous! But after that things should settle down. So afterwards I will have more time to update. :)**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed—you guys are amazing! I really like reading what you have to say about my story and I hope that you continue by reviewing again for this chapter. I know it's shorter than the other two but I promise the next one will rock your socks off. ;) **

**Once again, thank you to everyone who took the time to read (and review) and I hope you continue to read. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter 4**

(Byakuya POV)

I don't understand him. This boy. He's wormed his way into my mind and taken up a permanent residence. I'm not quite sure when he became such a big part of my everyday thoughts but I do know that I am in utter turmoil because of it. When he was brought to the Soul Society I was, admittedly, furious, at first. I had been trying my hardest to pull that boy away from my thoughts and now his spiritual pressure was always in the back of my mind, creeping over me like liquid fire. Just when I thought I could get over this strange fascination with the orange haired substitute he gets thrust back in front of me, dangling like a piece of fresh meat tauntingly in front of a hungry dog.

I hadn't known what was wrong with the boy but I knew it must've been bad when Unohana had to get involved. I was walking by the fourth a couple of weeks ago when I heard a shout. My inner snoop came out and I walked over to investigate the noise.

"_And why not?" Was that Unohana-taichou? I had never heard her sound so agitated. _

"_Because it's personal and I don't think it's your business." I took a step back. _I shouldn't be here,_ I thought,_ that's Ichigo's voice. I should stay away from him.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, it became my business the moment you were carried into my office like a rag doll. It's my duty to bring you back to 100% and I can't do that unless you talk to me." I had never heard Unohana-taichou's voice so cold, even when she was reprimanding the 11__th__ she still had some warmth in her voice but the tone she was using now chilled me to the bone and made me pity the poor boy that was trapped in the same room as the angry captain. _

_There was a pause and I heard a deep intake of breath, "Byakuya." I froze. What could they be talking about that involved me? There was a moment of silence in which neither of them_ _spoke_ _before Ichigo continued_. _"But it doesn't matter anyway because he will never feel the same. I want to hate him. I have every right to hate him! But I can't. I can't bring myself to despise him because… because I-I think I lo-…" Each word he said was like a knife to my heart, stabbing me and allowing the blood to run free in rivits towards the too-green earth. _

_There was another short pause before I heard Unohana speak again,_ _"I understand. You don't have to say anything more, Ichigo-kun."_

_I quietly took my leave and returned to my office. _

I decided then that I would have to talk to the young strawberry. I spoke to my lieutenant a lot, asking about Ichigo and then immediately wanting to slap myself because of the worried tone my voice always acquired whenever I spoke of him. Abarai's small brain might not have grasped the fact that I had feelings for the human but that didn't mean he wouldn't have noticed my increased interest in Ichigo these past few weeks and that could become dangerous if word came around to my adopted sister or worse, Ichigo himself. Who knew what assumptions the red-headed idiot would come up with if left to his own devices.

I've seen Ichigo multiple times since then. Whenever I was near the fourth, he would be sitting by the koi pond talking quietly to Renji or Rukia. Sometimes he was by himself, staring blankly in front of him. Every time I saw him though, I paused in my steps and looked over to him, my mouth half forming a greeting, before I lost my nerve and continued on my way.

I knew I had to talk to him, but I _couldn't_. As humiliating as it is to admit this, I was _scared_ to talk to him—to see his reaction. Here I was, a bitter, distant captain who held no feelings for anyone except himself, head-over-heels in love with the noisy, obnoxious, half-human, substitute shinigami who would give his life for a complete stranger.

Finally, I found the courage when I was passing by the fourth and saw Ichigo slowly making his way inside all by himself. Though, I wouldn't exactly call it courage—it was mostly because my feet began to head towards him without conscious thought of what I was doing. I walked up behind him and took a deep breath, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

He froze in his tracks and for one split moment I thought that, perhaps, he would continue walking and act as if I had never said anything in the first place. Slowly, he turned around and said in a quiet half-whisper, "Byakuya."

I my brain seemed to freeze for a moment while I took a good look at the object of my affection up close and personal—something I hadn't been able to do in a long time. His warm, chocolate eyes which were always so filled with life and happiness now held a dull shade of brown that didn't reflect the boy I knew was within. He was wearing a thin, white yukata underneath a simple grey haori that I knew must have belonged to one of the lower ranking fourth squad members in order to keep his frail body warm. They hung limply on his shoulders and looked like they were two sizes too big. Ichigo had lost so much weight in the past months I began to seriously fear for his life, no man should be this thin—no, I correct myself, he's not a man, he's a boy. A poor little boy who got dragged into things he never should have. And he is the same boy that I have fallen in love with.

"Are you well?" I asked, keeping a firm hold on my emotions so as to not let them run away from me.

Ichigo gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine but I have to wait for Unohana-taichou's approval to go back home. I'm sorry if my presence here is a bother for you."

I sighed and flexed my hands, forcing myself from wrapping my arms around his small shoulders. Of course that's what he thought I meant—he would never believe that I truly care for him—though I've never given him any reason to suggest otherwise. "I can assure you that your presence here is of no inconvenience to me."

His eyes widened slightly before they came back to their normal size. "Well, that's good," He said, relief painting his tone. After a moment of silence he spoke again, "So, what did you need, Byakuya?"

It was my turn for my eyes to widen beyond their appropriate size. I hadn't thought ahead. I, Kuchiki Byakuya, forgot to plan ahead. I had no idea what to say to the boy—I was completely clueless. Why did I stop him in the first place? What did I want to say to him?

"_I love you. I'm obsessed with you. I can't get you out of my head. Please become my one and only. Please love me."_

I growled at Senbonzakura. _This has nothing to do with you so keep silent. _

"_I can't ignore you when our inner world is in such a depressed state. I haven't seen it this grey since Hisana died. You need to tell him how you feel, Master."_

I shook my head in disagreement. _ No, I could not take the embarrassment if he didn't feel the same. _

"_Then find out."_

"Byakuya?" Ichigo's voice broke through my conversation with Senbonzakura. He had a weird, confused expression on his face. Shoot. I must have actually growled aloud. "Are you alright? You're not really acting like yourself."

I shook my head dismissingly, "I am fine. A simple disagreement with my zanpakuto is all. "

Ichigo nodded in understanding, "Happens to me all the time."

I needed to find out if Ichigo had feelings for me and fast before he began to question me again—I felt like I was about to explode with all of his questions. "I am here because my lieutenant… has gone missing." I chickened out. "And I know how often he is here."

"Sorry Byakuya, I haven't seen him at all today." He looked sad. For a moment, I could have sworn that I had seen a spark reawaken in his eyes before it had quickly died with my words. Was I doing this to him? Was it because of me that he has become so sick? Because he thinks I don't return his feelings? But does he actually have those feelings or were he and Unohana-taichou talking about something else? _Oh God,_ I think, _this boy is trying to make my heart beat right out of my chest. _

I nod my head and speak against my better judgment, again, "Has Unohana-taichou been able to help your healing process at all?"

Ichigo began to stutter in surprise, obviously not anticipating that I would ask another question. "Uh, Unohana-taichou has been very helpful. I'm extremely thankful for all that she's done for me," He said, avoiding the question.

"Has she discovered what is wrong with you?"

Ichigo made a noncommittal gesture, "She has a theory on how to bring me back to one hundred percent but I doubt that we are going to test it."

"Oh?"

"If—if she's wrong, it will only make me worse."

Get worse? How could he get worse? The boy looks like he's been through hell and back. He's all skin and bones—how could he get any worse?

"Well, I sincerely hope you recover soon; it would be an embarrassment to the Soul Society to have our war hero fall ill for too long." Foot in mouth. Just shove my foot in my mouth now so I stop saying such vindictive things to him every time I try to converse normally with the boy. My voice sounded so cold and angry, no wonder he flinched at my words. How could I be so careless?

"Don't worry Byakuya, I'll get better soon. I promise," His voice was empty, the little emotion he had acquired while talking to me was gone. "I should be going." With that he turned and left me standing there ready to stab myself with my own zanpakuto in the middle of the fourth's courtyard.

_I have to tell him._ It's been killing me saying nothing and knowing he was in pain because of it. I made my way to the fourth, unable to slow my feet to a reasonable, less alarmed pace. I was one step away from running the whole way; my emotions had never been so uncontrolled and disorganized.

As I neared, dread over took me. His reiatsu was gone. I couldn't sense him at all. I saw Unohana-taichou slowly walking towards me, a worried look on her face. "Ah, Byakuya-kun, what brings you to my squad barracks?"

I looked down, willing myself repress the blush threatening to paint my pale skin. "I need to talk to Kurosaki," I said, a little breathless.

Unohana's eyes clouded over in sadness, "You're too late, Byakuya-kun. Ichigo-kun went back to the World of the Living this morning."

My eyes widened, "He got better?"

Unohana sighed, shaking her head, "No he hasn't but he was well enough where I couldn't hold him here any longer… You've figured out why he is sick, haven't you, Byakuya-kun?"

I nodded my head slightly, "I am fairly positive that I've pieced together the right assumption."

"And do you think you will be able to heal him?" She asked, though I knew she silently implied, '_Do you return his feelings?' _and _'Are you going to act on it?_'

I gave her a half smile, "I'd like to think that I could, if given the chance."

She gave me a soft smile and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure you will. You always do the right thing in the end Byakuya-kun." With those parting words she turned and left me standing in the middle of her barracks with a stupid look on my face… again.

I knew what I had to do now but I was still confused on how to do it. Getting permission to go to the Human World would be a long and tedious process and I doubted Ichigo would wait around for me to finish all of the necessary paperwork before he did something stupid. I had to figure out a way to get him _here_ but knowing Ichigo, he wouldn't come if I summoned him. Suddenly, Rukia ran across the road in my peripheral vision, heading towards her own division. _Rukia._ The idea began to take form in my mind as I walked out of the Fourth Division with a slightly devious smirk on my face.

**AN: Let me start out by saying a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are amazing and I love hearing what you have to say about my story! I know that I took forever to update but in my defense, I did warn you. For all of you who are curious, I finished my AP Psychology exam yesterday so now I will be able to give a huge sigh of relief and fully focus on my writing (yay for you!). I'm so thankful that I have such wonderful and understanding readers. Thank you so much!**

**In other news, there is probably going to be only one chapter after this one (I know—SAD!) but maybe I'll post more. It depends on how I leave it off. :) **

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought of it. Good or bad—I want to hear it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter 5**

(Ichigo POV)

I was back in the World of the Living, thankfully. Ever since Byakuya came to talk to me I had been feeling worse and worse about myself but I was able to cover it up and convince Unohana to let me go back home. I had only been there for three days when an urgent hell butterfly began to pester me. It told me to meet Rukia on Sokyoku Hill the following night because she had something "really, really important" to tell me.

The following night I found myself on the top of the hill in Seireitei sitting alone looking out over the city. After a couple of minutes I began to zone out but was shocked back to reality when a body sat down next to me with a grace I could only dream of possessing.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," The voice drawled from beside me. _Why? _I think, _Why does he have to come here? What is he doing here?_

"Byakuya," I say, nodding my head in his direction but refusing to look at the man. I knew that as soon as I looked into those cold slate-grey eyes that I would become lost again and be forced back to page one in my 'recovery.' Not like I really feel any different. "What are you doing here?" I look down over the cliff edge I was sitting on. It was a pretty far drop, deadly at best. Maybe I should test that theory. I lean slightly towards the empty expanse of sky before Byakuya clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Ichigo," My eyes widen at the use of my first name but I still refuse to look at him. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me to face him and away from the looming edge. "Look at me," He whispers. Byakuya slowly begins to lean in towards my face as I sit frozen by his unwavering gaze. He is slow, giving me time to pull back should I wish—I didn't. His lips slowly meet mine and I stay frozen for a few seconds more before hesitantly responding to the kiss. Our lips meld together and I try to hold back the small moan in the back of my throat. Eventually, he pulls away and leans his forehead against my own. "Why did you do this to yourself, Ichigo?" His voice is weak and pained as he holds my shoulders tightly, preventing me from moving away.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to move away from him slightly to get a better look at his face.

He grabs onto my shoulders and pulls me closer, laying my head on his chest. I don't fight it, knowing that Byakuya, for whatever reason, needed this human contact from me. He lays a gentle hand on my head and pets me soothingly. "Why didn't you say anything? You came near death because of this foolishness."

I found myself burying my head in his neck, taking in the faint peppermint and jasmine smell of his skin. "I couldn't tell you—I thought you hated me. I thought you would skin me alive if you had found out."

He squeezed me tighter, careful not to cut off my circulation. "Rest assured that I don't hate you, Ichigo. But I don't see how not wanting me to know would prevent you from telling somebody. Had you told somebody—anybody—you probably wouldn't be in such rough condition right now." Byakuya rests his head against my own and shifts to kiss the corner of my forehead. "I was so worried about you and I'm sorry that I was so cruel to you the last time we met. It was uncalled for and a complete accident. I didn't mean to sound so cruel. Forgive me, Ichigo."

I nodded and wrapped my arms more tightly around his waist, suddenly feeling the need for his touch. "I'm sorry for upsetting you Byakuya. I was just so scared to find out what other people would think of me if I had told them—especially Rukia and Renji. They are both so close to you, what would they say if they found out?"

I felt the vibrations from Byakuya's chest as he chuckled, "Knowing my sister, as soon as she finds out she will hunt you down and slap you for being such an idiot before forcing every detail of our private life out of you. And Abarai won't care as long as he doesn't have to see it, though I wouldn't put it past him to slap you upside the head for being so stupid."

"Hey," I say, indigently, pulling back slightly to look at his semi-smirking face. "How come I'm the only one getting hit?"

"Well, neither of them would dare raise their voices or fists against me. Though I have a feeling Rukia will have a long _talk_ with me when she finds out that I cowardly ran away from every opportunity I had to present my feelings towards you."

I chuckled for a moment before growing serious, "So what happens now?"

Byakuya took my hand and entwined it in his own, "Only time will tell. For now, we'll take it one day at a time." He smirked deviously, "I have every intention of ravishing you completely before the summer is over."

I blushed heavily and looked away from his smoky gaze. If I was being completely honest with myself, the thought of him taking me made me blush—but not from embarrassment, though he didn't need to know that. Byakuya laughed and stood up before offering his hand to me, leading me down the zig-zaging staircase towards Seireitei. After we reached the bottom, I had assumed he would let go of my hand but instead he held on tighter, ensuring me that this really was happening and that he wasn't going to back out on me.

As expected, as soon as Rukia discovered us I found myself lying in a bloody heap in the middle of the sixth's training grounds. Before she could cause me further damage however, Byakuya came up and prevented her from continuing, to which I was extremely thankful for. Byakuya was also correct about his assumption of Renji. The man didn't care, though as soon as we were alone he told me that if he ever had to be witness to anything even remotely romantic between the two of us he wouldn't hesitate to flay me alive.

The others, thankfully, still treated the two of us the same, though I did notice that the Shinigami Women's Association were slightly more intense when asking me questions and such. All in all, life hadn't changed all that much for me, except for now I had an amazing boyfriend that just so happened to be the captain of the sixth division—which _defiantly_ had its perks. Like the week after that day on top of Sokyoku hill, some of the unranked shinigami from the eleventh squad thought that they could try to pick a fight (which they obviously wouldn't have won) but before anything could happen, Byakuya was there making them all shake in fear just by his stance alone. I tried not to laugh at their faces but when the largest one's eyes bugged out to an abnormal size and he looked close to wetting himself I couldn't help it. When we returned to Byakuya's manor, he too let out mirthful snickers.

Currently, Byakuya was lying behind me rubbing soothing circles into my shoulders. Earlier today, Kenpachi found out I was in Seireitei and demanded a fight. Unohana-taichou had just released me into Byakuya's care with the order to keep me in bed for the rest of today and tomorrow. I felt a pair of lips caress my shoulder and I couldn't stop the contented sigh that left my lips as he moved towards my neck. "Byakuya," I whisper.

Byakuya lets out a small chuckle that I have come to recognize as a common occurrence. "Roll over, Ichigo." I nod in compliance and slowly turn on to my back. Byakuya straddles my hips and places a hand on either side of my head. "How much do you love me?"

I raise an eyebrow and say, "What did you do?"

He kisses up the side of my neck and whispers in my ear, "You didn't answer the question. How much do you love me?"

I hold back the shiver threatening to take over my body. "How much I love you depends how angry I'm going to be with you after you tell me what you did."

Byakuya smirks before burying his head in the crook of my neck. "I was having tea with Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou and accidently let slip the state of our sex life."

I cocked my head, "We haven't done anything yet so why would I be mad at you for telling them that?"

"That's the problem—Kyoraku-sensei decided that we needed help in that department and Ukitake-sensei just laughed at me while that drunken idiot told me about different poses and _toys_ he and Ukitake-taichou use."

I felt myself blush slightly, "I still don't see how that pertains to me being mad at you."

"Well, you see, Kyoraku-taichou didn't just give me advice." I pushed Byakuya's shoulders forcing him to show his _very_ red face to me. I raised my eyebrow at him forcing him to continue, "It was something he told me he uses whenever Ukitake-taichou was sick or injured and told me to use it on you too. To," he coughed, "_heal_ you. After hearing about it I couldn't help but buy one myself."

I gave him an incredulous look, "And you want to try it?"

He gave me a deviously, guilty smirk, "I was really hoping to."

I pointed to my lips, "How come I have a feeling you are going to owe me big time for this?"

He grinned cheekily, "Because I will," he said as his lips descended upon my own.

**AN: Yay! The end! I know a bunch of you are going to want to hit me because of how short this story is but I really didn't know how to drag it out more without making it too boring—especially for me. **

**I will be posting a Ichigo/Shinji as per EmoBunny4Eva's request and I **_**will**_** make sure to post the extra chapters for The Heart of an Ice Dragon in the next couple of weeks.**

**ALSO! I would really appreciate your help, I have entered a self-portrait in a congressional art competition and the voting is over facebook (which really ticks me off because I don't have a lot of friends on facebook or have friends who have a facebook, making it more of a popularity contest more than anything). If you guys could please support me by "liking" the picture it would be very much appreciated. I'll post the link on my profile. I would really appreciate any and all votes. The voting closes on Friday May 18, 2012 so please vote for me!**

**Finally, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome, I'm so thankful to have people as wonderful as you reading my stories. **

**Please review and if you can, vote for my picture! :) I love you all! Thank you so much!**


End file.
